The History of~The United States (Part 5:War with Britain and Mexico)
As we left off from our last page (click here) the United States has explored into the western regions and even expanded some of its influence. However, they're not finished with Manifest Destiny, far from it. In fact their desire to expand their influence is now going to get them into trouble, not just with Great Britain (again) but also with another North Amercian power: Mexico. This is what this page will cover, 2 more wars: The War of 1812 and the Mexican-American War. The War of 1812 There were a lot of factors is what led to the War of 1812 which was another battle between the USA and Britain. USA wanting Canada The USA is obsessed with Manifest Destiny, so obsessed that they also want British Territories (modern day Canada) and this worried Britain because they still like to own their territories, and the British were still quite salty about their loss to the USA, but are busy with fighting Napoleon. British Blockade Britain was also Blockading France, making sure that Napoleon is cut off from all foreign aid. This also made the USA none too pleased with it as it was getting in the way with their now growing relations with the rest of the world. British helping out Native Americans The British were also secretly helping the Native Americans to sabotage the American expeditions to the west, slowing it down. Eventually, the Americans discover about this and again soured relations with Britain. The War On June 12, 1812, President Madison then decides to go to war with Britain over these issues. Madison's decision wasn't very likeable towards the public, in fact some local state governors even called it "Mr. Madison's War". The Americans have invaded several areas in Canada, especially in what was known as Upper Canada (the place where the city of Toronto and Niagara Falls are located). Speaking of Toronto, the US Army invaded the city (then known as York) and the city burned. But, a quick British (or Canadian Militias) have came in and defeated certain Army Reserves in what would be known as the state of Michigan. They even returned the favor by burning the city of Detroit. The American military also suffered defeats in the Battle of Queenstown Heights and a few more places, this increased the morale of the British Military. But this wouldn't stop the USA, by 1813 the American army have won battles of Lake Erie (thus took control of the Lake) and of Moraviantown (or the Battle of the Thames eventhough it wasn't fought on the river itself). The British were also blockading the USA, meaning that the US naval ships couldn't properly defend the mainland. This allowed the British to attack the Eastern Seaboard itself. This also allowed the British to invade the American east itself. They made some successful landings, especially in the US Capital of Washington DC and burned it. Interestingly, what made the British retreat from the capital was a Tornado which was so powerful it picked up British Canons and flung them into the air. But the Americans did defend some of the areas of the Eastern Seaboard. The US defended the states of New England and even defended the city of Baltimore in 1814 when British Warships wanted to take out the American fort: Fort McHenry (not far from Baltimore) as the British used a small rocket which was known as the Congreve Rocket (made by William Congreve), but the Rockets proved ineffective and the Fort only suffered minor damage. This failed siege was observed a man who lived not too far from the fort. This man was Francis Scott Key. 'Francis Scott Key: '''A Lawyer, author and poet from Maryland. On the night of September 13-14 in the year 1814, he watched the British attack Fort McHenry with their Congreve Rockets, as the Rockets launched and landed on the fort. The next Morning, he saw the Fort had only minor damage and the US Fag was still flapping in the wind above the fort. This inspired him to write out a poem which he would title ''"Defense of Fort McHenry", it was soon published only a week later, his poem would later be known as the "Star Spangled Banner" which the US would later adopt it as it's national anthem. End of the war The war would continue until the year 1815, when the Treaty of Ghent was signed and the war ended with no clear winner. However, this woud overtime heal the already sour relationship between the USA and Great Britain. However, this wouldn't be the only time the USA ran into trouble with their eagerness to move and expand west, it would happen again almost exactly 30 years later. A few years after the War of 1812, another Sovereign nation would become a power in North America, the nation of Mexico which fought and won over their Spanish occupiers in 1821. However like with Early America, Mexico would also go through political hard times, though much more harder than the USA. The Mexican American War As Mexico was becoming another North American power, it also went through hard times with it's own Government much like the USA did. But, the political atmoshpere in Mexico was much less stable, and it began with a man named Antonio Lopez de Santa Ana, a war hero in the war for Mexican Independence. When he became the Mexican President, Lopez wanted a more centralized government and he achieved this by dissolving Mexican Congress and formed his own dictatorship. With this, the Mexican States rebelled which included many of it's northern territories of Texas and California. In 1835 Texas declared independent from Mexico. This prompted Lopez himself to lead an army to repel the rebellion in Texas. Lopez wanted to do a surprise attack on a mission created by American Settlers called The Alamo, however Lopez's men let out the Mexican war cries which alerted the people inside The Alamo. Lopez's forces layed siege to the mission and killed everybody inside (including future folk hero: Jim Bowie) others (such as other future folk hero: Davie Crockett) fled. Their fates are unknown. This would ultimately waken up the rest of the American Settlers in Texas to revolt. One man named Sam Houston lead an army to pursue Lopez' army, and they eventually encountered Lopez's army a few weeks after the Siege of The Alamo in a place called San Jacinto, Houston's men let out their own battle cry "Remember The Alamo" With this, Texas has declared independence from Mexico and even prompted other Mexican territories to rise up against Mexico. Texas even wanted to become American territory upon their victory over Mexico. Though, the USA didn't take Texas for nearly a decade (due to other issues), but in 1845 Texas became the USA's 28th State. Mexico was none too pleased with this as they never recognized Texas independence. This would begin the Mexican-American War. The war would go on for 3 years and the USA bowls over Mexico since the USA is a more stable nation (militarily and politically), but the Treaty of Guadalupe-Hidalgo ended the war in 1848 and with the USA expanding it's territory all the way to the Pacific. With this, the USA has finally achieved it's goal in Manfest Destiny as it's influence has expanded all the way to the Pacific, and though they had to fight a few foreign powers to do so. But there will be another war on the horizon, and it'll be fought between the states themselves, and that is what the next page will cover, the American Civil War: the important battles and the generals and leaders. Click here to continue.